The Butcher
"I am back, Grief....and with me i have the head of one of your lackeys, hopefully you will be happy to see another life was broken by your arrogance" "Keep throwing bombs at us, and we will keep cutting the throats of your people" "Try to catch me if you can, pussies. Until that will happen, my knife will be busy to cut the bodies of your patethic soldiers. This is the true road to a new Great Peace." ''(The Butcher threatening the New Order in his propaganda videos, which were spread in most of Schland and other areas of Eurish, where the Butcher operated togheter with his squad) '' The Butcher is a dangerous torturer and executioner of the Moebian Liberation Front, guilty of the murder of hundreds of New Order's soldiers and Grey Party members in Schland, during the terrorist actions against that nation by several insurgents groups, included the Resurgence and the Greater Spagonia Security Forces (GSSF), and against many other countries of Anti Eurish. Despite the bounty on his head, no one has ever managed to catch him, and his identity is mostly a mystery for the New Order and most of Moebius. Appearence He appears as a tall and muscular hedgehog, with eyes of a dark brown color and long spiky quills on his head. The rest of his face and his body is covered by a balaclava and the uniform of the Moebian Liberation Front's army. Personality Cold and heartless, he clearly shows a deep hatred for the New Order and sadism while killing his prisoners. He is also pretty arrogant and cocky, often challenging in his propaganda videos the Baron and the Grey Party to "come to get him if they can" and threatening to "slaughter all the sluts of the New Order". No matter who is put in front of him, he will always find new ways to kill his victims and put fear in the hearts of all the moebians that got the bad luck to witness his executions. History The Butcher has started to appear in the propaganda videos of the moebian insurgency when violence between rebels and the loyalists of the New Order took hold of the planet, carrying out several executions to put fear in the enemies of the rebellion, beheading, shooting to death and mutilating a lot of prisoners accused of war crimes against moebian population, especially those who were involved with the Rodent Solution. His origins, as well as his identity and the reasons that pushed him to join the rebels, are unknown to anyone except for the International Moebian Council's members. This have the purpose to protect him from the large number of bounty hounters and agents that the regime has sent to get his head. While the Second Dimensional War and the civil conflict keep devastating the moebian population, the Butcher keeps carrying out his orrible executions, getting his hands dirty of the blood of hundreds of prisoners and becoming in a short time one of the most feared and despised black marks of the insurgency. Abilities Skilled torturer and fighter, although he prefer to use blades over guns. Despite this, he still keeps a personalized USP semi-automatic pistol with him for emergencies where melee combat isn't required or when he doesn't feel in the mood for a slow and painful execution during his work days. Strenghts and weaknesses Strenghts: Deep knowledge about tortures, guns and melee combat, clever enough to be able to survive to the agents of the New Order for the entire civil war Weaknesses: His arrogance often led him into troubles and get the risk to be captured by his enemies, he is also despised and distrusted by most if not all his comrades. 'Trivia: ' - He is inspired to The Knife character of Wolfenstein: New Order http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/The_Knife - Nobody, except for the members of the council, know anything about his true identity, even important commanders of the rebellion such as Iceheart and Camillo. - He is called with the nickname "The Joker" by Grief Bradanska Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Darkenergon35's Characters Category:Male Category:Moebians Category:Pure Evil Category:Soldiers Category:Villains